


BruJay Porn for Cornflake

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, References to Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this anonymous ask: http://cornflakepizza.tumblr.com/post/49290088598/bruce-fingering-bb-jay-while-he-studies-making-him</p>
            </blockquote>





	BruJay Porn for Cornflake

Jason thrust back against Bruce’s fingers, a hitching whine stuck in his throat. He was so hard it felt like he couldn’t _breathe_ , only sucking in tiny gasps of air with each breath. Bruce had been teasing him for too long; any second now he was going to come with or without his permission.

“Focus, Jason,” Bruce commanded sternly.

Jason tried to reply with a firm “fuck you”, but then Bruce’s fingers grazed his prostate and all that came out of his mouth was a strangled moan.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Jason,” Bruce scolded. ”If you don’t finish your homework soon, I’m going to have to leave for patrol without you.” Bruce leaned in closer, his breath brushing against Jason’s neck. ”And if I have to patrol alone, you’re going to regret it.”

Trembling, Jason vainly tried to concentrate. He only had five algebra problems left, and Bruce would leave for patrol in ten minutes. No problem.

Except when his pencil finally touched the paper for the first time in half an hour, Bruce’s fingers nailed his prostate. Jason’s pencil broke.

“Bruce, _please_ ,” Jason begged.

“Please what?”

“Please let me come,” Jason replied shamelessly.

Bruce hummed thoughtfully. ”We both know what you have to do first, Jason. Finish your homework.”

“I can’t,” Jason nearly sobbed.

“Then maybe I should just leave for patrol now. Perhaps I’m distracting you.”

Jason gave a keening whine as Bruce’s fingers pulled out of him with a lewd ‘pop’. He shifted Jason, pulling him out of his lap and laying him out on the bed next to them.

“Stay,” Bruce commanded.

“I’m not a dog,” Jason protested automatically, with no real heat behind it.

Bruce walked over to his chest of drawers and Jason so, _so_ wanted to take this opportunity to bring himself off with his hand. But his ass burned in reminder of the last time he’d pulled something like that, so Jason decided to just take it.

He wasn’t as firm in that resolution when Bruce turned around holding handcuffs. Jason gulped. The large fingers playing over his own felt nice, but Jason twitched away in anticipation. One hand was tugged up against the bars of the bedframe, then the other. Jason’s cock jumped and stomach sank simultaneously at the feeling of cool metal being clicked in place around his wrists.

Smirking, Bruce pressed a teasing kiss to the tip of Jason’s cock, ignoring the way the teen’s hips lifted off the bed instinctively. The smug fucker _sauntered_ out of the room, and Jason knew the spanking he was going to get was going to be _so totally worth it_.

Jason slipped the cuffs as quickly as he could, knowing Bruce would be back to check on him as soon as he suited up. Jason slipped out of the door and ran to the little-used drawing room conveniently next to a hidden entrance to the cave. As tempting as it was and as much as his flushed cock screamed for it, he didn’t have time to jack off. Not yet.

Pressing his ear to the door, Jason for the soft pad of booted footsteps. As soon as they faded, Jason silently slipped out the door and into the Cave. He got into uniform in record time and jotted a quick note to Bruce before flying out of the cave.

_Catch me if you can, old man._

_-J_

(Jason was so going to get it. But, again, _worth it_.)


End file.
